Jensen Summers
Jensen Summers (b. December 26, 2045) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. They are the child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandchild of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. They are a member of Generation X. They are a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. They primarily rely on their mastery of ninjutsu, with which they can both attack and defend in numerous manners. They are a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2051 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. They have proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Care of Magical Creatures. They are also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Lunamon, and a bearer of the Crest of Friendship. Jensen married ? in ?, and together they have two children, Jade and Hero. Jensen is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Jensen Jace Christopher Summers was born on December 26, 2045 in Macedonia, Greece and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. They are the child of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. They are of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Jensen is the younger sibling of Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy and Xander, and the older sibling of Garrett, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. They are the older paternal half-sibling of Dacre and KJ. Their uncle, Jace, and Dallas Grey were named their godparents. Jensen came into their powers about a year after their birth, and even at a young age, they had already developed their telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around them. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2056, Jensen received their acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like their father, they eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before they began their first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2056, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. They were taken to Diagon Alley by their parents to shop for supplies, and they bought their first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Jensen is made of myrtle wood and has a unicorn hair core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Jensen was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. During their Sorting, the Sorting Hat wavered between putting them in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but it ultimately chose the former. Jensen enjoyed their years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Their favourite subjects were Charms, and the only areas of study that gave them trouble was ?. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man Career At some point after they finished their magical education, Jensen would move out from their family home back in Portland, Oregon to their own apartment in New York City, New York, in order to pursue a career as a model. While there, Jensen would also start working as an activist for the LGBTQ+ community. Marriage & Children In 2075, Jensen proposed to ? at their home in New York City, New York, to which they accepted, and they were wed in 2075 in New York City, New York. The wedding ceremony was attended by Jensen's entire family and closest friends, with ? as their groomsmen, and ?'s family and closest friends. Soon after the couple got married, Jensen's and ?'s daughter, Jade, was born on December 26, 2075. Five years later, in 2080, their son, Hero, was born on November 6, 2080. Later Years In time, Jensen became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching sociology, English, sociolinguistics and French. They are shown to be a well-liked teacher at the school, by both staff and students, and is also shown to be compassionate, fair and fun. They develop a great determination to protect and teach their students to be able to control their newfound powers, and how to protect themselves, along with the goal to fight injustice, especially for those who are not able to do so themselves. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jensen is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his psionic powers a blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jensen is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Jensen has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Immobilization: (simply referred to as freezing) is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore "freezing" the object. Originally, this power was activated by Jensen by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had. Over time Jensen was able to freeze people and objects on command. Menekinesis: The ability to manipulate lunar energy. Jensen can direct and bend moonlight, manipulate the tides, influence nocturnal animals, generate gravitational pressures, and even modify moon phases. He can also perform a type of photosynthesis that is based in lunar energy, allowing people to go days (or indefinitely) without normal food or sleep. By controlling lunar energy he is capable of shooting energy orbs, beams, waves, and even generating lunar shields for protection. He can also influence the tides within a small area, though this does not allow him to fully control water, it does allow making waves or creating still waters. In some cases, Jensen is capable of generating lunar energy from his body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. By controlling lunar energy Jensen can form almost mini versions of moons, although not solid, but created via the moon energy. *''Lunar Empowerment:'' Jensen has the ability to absorb lunar energy to enhance and strengthen his powers and abilities. *''Ocean Manipulation:'' He can control the oceans and everything in them, create tidal waves, sink islands, create water spouts and hurricanes. *''Photokinesis:'' Jensen can control light: electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. He can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. Superhuman Senses: Jensen has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch: '' Jensen's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell: '' Jensen's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Jensen's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Jensen is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Jensen can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Jensen's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Jensen's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Jensen can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Jensen's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Jensen synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jensen may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jensen's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jensen is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jensen can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jensen does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jensen dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Luring:'' Jensen's wiccan power is the ability to lure others and make them slavishly devoted and willing to do anything to please them. Luring works on lust and temptation and works on all gender identities. *''Desire Form:'' Jensen can take on the form of others' greatest desire, becoming what the viewer most wants their observant to be. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Jensen possesses this due to the fact they are half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Jensen possesses this due to the fact they are half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Jensen has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Jensen Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Jensen is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Jensen has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jensen has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Jensen holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Jensen is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jensen is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Jensen is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, Jensen is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Weaknesses Radar Sense Disruption: Whenever Jensen uses his superhuman senses, it render him extremely vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense or if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Jensen can easily be immobilized, which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, his Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Jensen is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Jensen bears a great resemblance to his father and grandparents. Jensen is strikingly handsome with brown hair, fair skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He is tall, having a muscular build with broad shoulders and chest. *'Hair:' Jensen has brown hair, usually kept in a slick fashion, and often dyed another colour. He normally has some facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Jensen has several known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a small dove. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Jensen is very compassionate, warm, understanding, humorous, sweet, loving and passionate, and they are often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. They stated themselves that they would never turn away from people who need their help. They are extremely loyal to their friends, and cherishes them, and believes that as long they have them by their side, there's nothing they can't do. They are shown to have a faith in love that is absolute and true, and even before they became a powerful empath, they have always had an incredible ability and capacity to understand other people's emotions and backgrounds. Even with everyone commenting on their compassion towards other people, they are still humble and often comment themselves that their brothers, Nyle and Jackson specifically, are believed by them to be more compassionate, at least naturally. Jensen is more likely to follow their heart, always trying to make everything better for the people they love, even if it costs them their own happiness. Just like their parents, they believe that family should always come first. Jensen also has a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to their enemies. Chris possesses a genius-level IQ, and has three PhDs, including in molecular biology, developmental psychology and theoretical chemistry. He also has two master's degrees, including in fine arts and education. When under the influence of their own divine powers, they are shown to be temperamental, crafty, flirtatious, smart and free as the wind, and could also be vindictive against those who either disrespect them, refuse to worship and/or respect them as the god of love and beauty. 'Equipment' Digivice: Jensen carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jensen carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Lunatic Claymore: Jensen wields a massive blade known as the Lunatic Claymore. Despite many dissimilarities to real claymores, Jensen does use a very large, two-handed bladed weapon. His Claymore is decorated with many additives that resemble the Nobody logo, in blues and yellows. When in normal form, Jensen attacks with powerful slashes and combos with the bladed edges. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Jensen purchased an 10¾" cypress wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2044. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Menekinetics Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters born in 2045 Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Beast Category:Healing Blood Category:Superhuman Senses Category:English Category:Cheyarafim Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Genderqueer Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Grimm family Category:Empaths